Creatures
by Artculio
Summary: Zoella Greenfield joins the Portland PD. There, she meets Nick Burkhardt. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries :P
1. The New Wesen At The Portland PD

**Story 1**

Being a Wesen is the toughest thing anyone can be. Why? Because a Grimm, sooner or later, is going to kill said Wesen and place its head on a stick. That was Zoella Greenfield's logic at first. At least, before she met Detective Nick Burkhardt.

Zoella went to the crime scene while biting her lip nervously. She introduced herself to Detective Nick and Hank.

"You look pretty young to be a detective." Hank pointed out.

"Skipped 2 grades. Doesn't that tell you something?" Mackenzie replied with a grin. Hank chuckled and Nick nudged Hank for him to look back at the crime scene.

"Who's our victim?"

"Gregory Walker, 59. Killed due to blood loss."  
"How?"

"Multiple deep scratch wounds. Looks like it came from a jackal or something."

"Me and Zoella will go to Walker's home. You and Wu should go back to the office and see whether you can learn anything else about this guy." Nick said. Hank nodded and followed Wu to the car.

Nick and Zoella walked towards the other car. In a moment of panic due to the scratches on the body, she accidently woged into a Fuchsbau. Unfortunately, Nick caught her in the act.

"Uh... Sorry... I didn't mean..." Zoella started to panic. She knew that he was able to see her woge since his eyes widened with curiosity.

"Don't mention it. I've seen way too many."  
"But-"  
"I'm a Grimm."

Zoella froze. She felt like punching him in the gut in hopes he'd stay rooted there so she could run as fast as she could to get away.

"What about Hank and Wu?"  
"They probably don't know but Hank can see Wesen woge. Maintain your calm when you're around him."

She sighed and sat in the passenger seat while Nick sat in the driver seat.

There was so much more he needed to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the first chapter for ya. Thx 4 reading. Plz follow and/or favourite and/or review this fanfic.  
Second chapter is on its way!


	2. A Visit To The Spice Shop

"So, what kind of Wesen are you?" Nick asked. "It's fine if you don't want to say it. Most Wesen run from me when they learn that I'm a Grimm." He added.

"Half Fuchsbau, half Blutbad." Zoella replied without looking at him.

"Anything else?" Nick said sounding somewhat surprised.

"My mom was a Fuchsbau and my dad was a Blutbad.

"Normally, a Blutbad would kill a Fuchsbau, right?"

"Well, my dad was a Wieder Blutbad." Nick nodded understandingly.

"My boyfriend, Jack, is a normal human. That's why I initially didn't want to date him. One day, I finally told him that I was a Wesen. He could speak German so he thought I'd gone insane. After I'd explained, he understood and insisted that he remain with me." Nick began remembering Juliette. It was surprising that she was able to convince her boyfriend that she was a wolf/fox like creature.

"Uh, the victim's family's house is the other way."  
"Officers are there already."

"Then where are we going?"

"Spice shop."

Rosalee could smell someone. She could smell Nick. However, she could tell there was another scent. A scent of Blutbad and a scent was Fuchsbau.

"Monroe, you smell that?"

"Yup. We ought to go check it out."

The approached the counter and saw an unknown brunette following closely behind Nick. Using instinct, they lunged for the brunette. Apparently, she knew some form of fighting other than the normal way a Fuchsbau or a Blutbad would. She outmaneuvered both Monroe and Rosalee.

"Hey, cut it out!" Nick yelled while pushing Rosalee and Monroe away from the brunette, who began turning pale.

"Guys, this is Zoella Greenfield. She's the new detective at the Portland PD. She's a half Fuchsbau half Blutbad." Nick introduced Mackenzie to Monroe and Rosalee.

"Uh... Hi... Sorry we ambushed you. My name's Rosalee and this is Monroe." Rosalee apologized and introduced her to herself and Monroe while the latter was looking at the scratch he got when she scratched him.

"...Hello..." Zoella muttered in between gasps. Judging by her face and body, Monroe could guess she was about 29 or 30. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. Her hands were shaking but soon stopped.

"So, what Wesen did you encounter today? Well, other than the new agent that we have recently met." Monroe asked.

"A jackal like Wesen. That ring any bells?"

"My god..." Mackenzie thought out loud.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"I think you're dealing with a Schakal." Monroe said.

"Anyone notable?"

"I've never actually met him personally." Mackenzie said.

"Who?" Rosalee asked.

"... My brother." With that statement, everyone stared at her jaws wide open.


	3. The Investigation Continues

"He was adopted by my dad since he didn't like me at all. So I ran away. That's basically why I haven't met him. Do you think he may have committed the murder?" Zoella explained with disbelief. Nick honestly had no idea what to say.

"It's a possibility." Monroe finally spoke. Zoella heaved a heavy sigh.

"Do you have a name?"

"Only his first. Gerard."  
"We could cross reference that with people that Gregory Walkers knew?" Zoella nodded and went to the car.

"Could you tell her that we're sorry?" Monroe asked.

"I'm sure she understands." Nick assured.

The two arrived at the station very quickly. As soon as they arrived, Nick sat down on his seat and switched in his computer. Since Zoella didn't have her proper area, she stood behind Nick.

"Okay, there's a Gerard Peters."  
"What are you guys doing? If it's Wesen related, remember, you're going to need to explain everything afterwards."

After Nick and Zoella explained everything to Hank, he agreed to help them. Kenzie felt a vibration in her pocket and took her phone out. It read 'Jack'. Nick saw it and grinned.

"Uh, I gotta take this." Hank and Nick nodded and Zoella went somewhere else.

"So young, yet she already has a boyfriend."  
"And I'm still single!" The two chuckled.

"Hey." Jack's voice calmed Zoella considering the situation she was in.

"Hey, I may not be comin' home tonight. The police think they've found my brother."

"Whoa. You haven't seen that guy ever, right?"

"Yup. He's adopted, though."  
"Man there's a lot you've gotta explain to me."

It had been a year since they began their relationship and yet they refused to call each other lovey dovey names like 'babe' or 'hon' or 'dear' even. It seemed they were just friends.

"Um... Sorry, again. I gotta go. Bye." She said as Nick signaled to her to return.

"Yeah... Bye."

Once she hung up, she saw Nick and Hank grinning. As she went there, she mouthed "Shut up."

"Should we go to Gerard's house?

"Sure, but I'm definitely going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thx 4 reading!


	4. 3 Knocks

"Gerard Peters! It's the Portland PD! Open the door!" Sergeant Wu yelled through the door after knocking on the door 3 times.

"You guys take the front, we'll take the back." Nick whispered while Zoella walked over to him. They all nodded and went to their respective locations.

"Gerard Peters?!"

They slowly entered the house. Zoella went upstairs while Nick stayed on the bottom floor. Suddenly, an unknown figure jumped on her. She growled and hissed and scratched at it. During this time, she woged into a Blutbad and the unknown figure woged into a Schakal. The figure managed to scratch her on her right cheek. Nick heard the ruckus and dashed up to help her. Nick shoved the Schakal off of her. He punched the Schakal until it passed out.

"You okay?" Nick asked while helping Zoella up.

"...Yeah." She muttered while rubbing the scratch the Schakal gave to her. Just then, Hank and Wu went up the stairs.

"This is definitely Gerard Peters. We found his ID and everything." Wu explained.

"We'll go and report to the captain." Nick nodded and Hank went down the stairs with Wu.

"Nick...?" Zoella asked weakly.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at a very pale Zoella.

"I don't... feel..." Zoella started until she blacked out.

" Zoella?!" Nick began shaking her, hoping she was sleeping or something.

"It's probably because of that scratch on her cheek. No hospital would be able be able to figure a Wesen poison." To make sure, Nick checked the Schakal's claws. Unfortunately, his theory was right. He decided to go to Rosalee's spice shop. He carried Zoella down the stairs, rushed into his car and sped to the spice shop.

"Monroe! Rosalee! I need your help right here, right now!" Nick yelled.

"What's going- Aw, damn it." Rosalee groaned and saw Nick carrying Zoella.

"Lay her over there." Monroe said while pointing to a bed. Nick laid Zoella down on the bed.

"I think she's been poisoned by a Schakal."

"Okay, I have every ingredient for the cure."

"How long will it take?"

"45 minutes."

"Will she be okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. I've got to go now.

"Hey, where's Zoella?" Hank asked.

"Poisoned."

"What?! Where is she now?"

"Rosalee's spice shop."

Hank sighed and said, "Wu's interrogated Peters. He admitted to murdering Gregory Parkers because of you since he knew you were a Grimm."

Nick nodded and went back to the spice shop.


	5. Wrapping Things Up

"Where am I?" Zoella asked drowsily. Monroe looked down and slightly grinned.

"Spice shop."

"What happened?"

"You blacked out at a crime scene, Nick carried you here, we fixed you a cure since you got poisoned and you've been out for 15 minutes." Just when he explained, Nick entered.

"You're up already." Nick said with a wide smile on his face.

"Does Captain Renard know?"

"Nope. He probably would've freaked if he did know."

"Whew. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Anyways, I've gotta go and see Jack."

"Sure. I'll drive you to your house."

"Thanks a bunch."

"Hey Jack!" Zoella said while entering Jack's apartment that he shared with her.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming home tonight."

"Got let off early."  
"Whoa, what's that on your face?"

"Um... It's nothing."  
"Well, if you say so."

"What's for dinner?"  
"Spaghetti, rice, chicken and fish. You can decide on anything else."  
"Why not some dessert?"  
"Sure. Why don't you tell me on your first day at work?"

"You really want to know?"  
"Duh."

"Fine."

Once the fish was done cooking, Zoella told Jack everything about her first day. Jack asked questions like, "What's a Grimm?" and, "How did the... whatever it was... get the poison?". Since she was unconscious, she couldn't answer the second question.

"You know, we're so different and yet we totally match. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Jack asked.

"Opposites attract." Zoella answered while winking.

**END OF STORY 1**


	6. The Newest Case

A wonderful aroma filled Zoella's thoughts with delight.

"It's about time Chef Jack decided to make breakfast." She thought while climbing out of bed. She put on her teddy bear slippers that Jack bought her for her birthday the year before. She smiled and walked to the kitchen to see her boyfriend cooking breakfast.

"So, what's for breakfast?" She asked while leaning over the arch doorway.

"Oh, good morning. I'm currently cooking some scrambled eggs and bacon. Also, I'm making some coffee." He explained.

"You know, I'm going to have to eat it on the go. I'm probably going to get a case for work soon." She said while grabbing a mug of coffee.

"Well, I guessed you were going to say that, so I made a spare." He said while lifting up a lunch sack.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks a bunch." She thanked gratefully while hugging him. He nodded before Zoella's phone rang.

"Greenfield. Okay, on my way." She said while Jack groaned.

"Time for a case. I got to go change and prepare." She said before walking off to her room. Jack chuckled and continued cooking.

"THE EGGS ARE BURNING! THE EGGS ARE BURNING!" She could hear him shouting from the kitchen.

"Finally, you're here. Well, let's go already." Nick said while grabbing his car keys. Zoella put her lunch sack on her table and grabbed her notebook.

"For your information, Jack gave it to me for lunch." She said before Hank and Nick could ask. They grinned and the three left the Precinct.

"Victim is Katrina Holmes. She was found by her husband in the morning." Wu said while leading Nick, Hank and Zoella into the house. Once they entered, Zoella sniffed the air.

"Ziegevolk, Mauzhertz and Dämonfeuer scent. Unusual combination if you ask me." Kenzie whispered into Nick's ear. He nodded and they walked into the room where they saw the corpse.

"Can you tell what Wesen this is?" He asked.

"Mauzhertz, I think." She replied.

"Might as well go ask the husband now." Zoella nodded and they both went to speak to the husband.

-.:.-

Story 2 Chapter 1 is done! Thanks for reading. Let me know about it. Review this please (positively).


	7. Bruce

"Mister Holmes?" Zoella asked with Nick next to her. Bruce Holmes, Katrina's husband, looked up with a depressed look.

"We know this is a difficult time, but we need to ask you a few questions about your wife." Nick said. Bruce nodded and the two detectives sat on the opposite chairs.

"Mister Holmes, would anyone want to hurt your wife?" Zoella asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. No one would ever hurt her. She's too perfect!" He went from a whisper to a shrill yell. Nick and Zoella glanced at each other. Suddenly, the two of them realized that Bruce had woged into a Ziegevolk. It didn't take long for him to realize that Nick and Zoella saw him woge.

"Oh my god. You're... You're a Wesen aren't you? And... And you're a Grimm!" Bruce said while pointing at Zoella in awe before beginning to get out of his chair. The two agents stood up with him.

"Relax, we won't hurt you. We want to help you find out who murdered your wife." Zoella comforted. Bruce sighed and sat back down.

-.:.-

Zoella slumped back in her chair. How nice of Nick to lend me his seat, she thought. She ran her hair through her wavy brown hair. Suddenly, Wu tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, someone's here to see you."

She walked towards the entrance and saw Jack fiddling with a piece of paper.

"What brings you here?"

"I got this letter. It was address to the both of us."  
"Why didn't you open it?"  
"I did."

"Well than, what's up?"

"Read it."

Zoella carefully opened the envelope. In bold letters, it read:

**WHEN WILL YOU RETURN, QUEEN?**

She widened her eyes and Jack put his arm over her shoulders. Nick and Hank came in and saw the letter. They looked at each other and went to report to the captain.


	8. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY

Hello everyone. Articulio here I would just like to inform you all that as I'm using my new computer, the next chapter is delayed. I've already begun working on it so don't worry. It should be out by Monday or Tuesday. Please understand and thank you. Goodbye!


End file.
